


Clara and The TARDIS and Rose

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara and th Tardis, FIx It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just thought that both the TARDIS and the Doctor sort of bully Clara for no real reason, so I decided to send in Rose to put it to rights.</p><p>Also thanks to naturalblues for the edit. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara and The TARDIS and Rose

Clara is sitting in one of the steps in the console room, half a hiccup from bursting into tears as her other selves argue and complain and well, it’s all just so mean and it isn’t fair and she really really wishes the Doctor will come back and take her home.

He won’t fix it, not really, no, he’ll probably laugh and think it’s funny and call it all a joke. It isn’t though, it’s just plain meanness and Clara’s had truckloads of meanness dropped onto her head ever since she met the Doctor and is beginning to think that this isn’t the place for her.

That when the doors pop open and a blonde woman carrying a rather large gun bursts into the TARDIS. Her smiles fades, as she looks around but she perks up with interest when she see’s Clara.

“Hullo, I’m Rose, and I think I’ve gotten the wrong time, sorry.” She almost turns away, before Clara can say anything, until she spots the other Clara’s.

Needless to say, half-an hour later, Clara has poured out everything that has happened and all the hurt feelings that had piled up come rushing out into this kind stranger’s listening ears. It’s such a relief, and when she’s done, she feels gratified to find herself hugged and then the woman is standing up, a rather frightening scowl on her face. She marches over to the console and glares as the Time Rotor.

Clara feels slightly vindicated when the lights go dim, almost like a blush or like someone ducking their head in shame.

Hands of hips the blonde girl tears into the TARDIS. “Well, what have you got to say for yourself hmm? How could you be so mean to poor Clara? What has she done to you? Is that what you’ve become, both of you, you and the Doctor, a pair of selfish bullies?

The lights flickered and the view screen shows a variety of images of the blonde girl in various parts of the TARDIS and a sad, longing hum fills the air.

The blonde girl sighs. “Oh, you, I’ve missed you too love, but that doesn’t give you the right to treat Clara like this. I know I’ve come pretty far into his future, but I think I need to stick around ‘till he gets back, sounds like himself needs a bit of a talking to. And you,” she pointed authoritatively at the TARDIS, are going to make Clara a lovely room, just perfect for her and a fully functioning en suite and let her get a full night’s sleep.”

Thus saying, the woman turned sharply and gently linked her arm with Clara’s. ‘Come on sweetheart; let’s get you to bed hmm?”

So Clara found herself led down the hall and the blonde lady stopped in front of a random door, before she opened it, and Clara found herself gasping in awe and the wonderful room beyond. Instead of the non-descript hotel like room she’d had, here was a room in blues and green, and lovely four poster bed, and en suite with sunken tub was beyond one door and a magnificent walk in closet occupied another room.

With a squeal, Clara flung her arms around the woman, before hopping onto her knew bed, which was soft as a cloud. Eyes heavy, she’d been crying and up for more nights that she cared to think about, and only vaguely felt herself being tucked in.

The next morning a very contrite looking Doctor (with a hand print shaped red-spot on his cheek) brought her breakfast in bed, before taking her on a shopping spree, then to the zoo, and catering to her every whim.

Feeling better than she had in ages, Clara decided that she was going to be very whimsical, for the next few days, she’d wait it out and see if the Doctor was going actually apologize. If he did, she’d forgive him, if not, well, she’d see, but she was going to have an actual conversation with him.

The TARDIS was already forgiven, the flat-screen tv, and the piping hot morning bath going a long way to expressing her own apology.

When Clara did ask, later that night as the Doctor helped her hang up her new purchases, who the woman had been, the Doctor gave her a warm smile and simply said “Rose Tyler”, but somehow, somehow just the name seemed to say a lot…(and also that still very red handprint).


End file.
